A Puro Dolor V2
by Saeko-Kuga
Summary: Una llamada, mucho llanto y sobre todo... una historia algo dramatica y quizás sin chiste... es el peor summary quizás, pero quienes hayan leído la versión anterior, sabrán de lo que hablo xD aún así... lean y critiquen fuertemente xD
1. A Puro Dolor

**DISCLAIMER!: En esta historia, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen así como tampoco la letra de la canción, sus dueños son SUNRISE y Son By For respectivamente, solo hago uso de dichos personajes en mezcla con la letra para crear un historia ficticia de lo que a mi me gustaría que sucediera, mi única ganancia es la satisfacción propia, no el ganar cash!**

**A PURO DOLOR VERSIÓN DOS  
**

El sonido de un teléfono se logra escuchar por toda la habitación. Una peliazul se aproxima con bastante enfado a contestar… levanta la bocina y….

- ¿Hola?

_**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento**_

_**Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo**_

_**Aunque sea un instante tu respiración**_

- ¿Hola? – volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

- "_Hola… Natsuki_..._"_ – un Kioto-ben se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina.

- ¿Shi…Shizu…ru? – no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

- "_¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, Natsuki…"_ - la chica de ojos rojos sonrío con tristeza.

- Si… han pasado ya cinco años – respondió Natsuki.

Un silencio se abrió paso en la breve conversación, la peliazul se encontraba sorprendida por la llamada mientras que la castaña no hallaba las palabras indicadas para poder romper el silencio.

- ¿A qué se debe tu llamada después de estos cinco años? – preguntó terminando Natsuki el silencio de forma fría y cortante, lo cual no solo no pasó desapercibido por la castaña quien sorprendió por el cambio tan drástico en la peliazul.

- "_Bueno… yo… yo solo…." _– si bien al principio se encontraba nerviosa, ahora se encontraba peor que eso debido al tono de voz que la peliazul había utilizado – _"quería… escuchar… tu voz…"_

- ¿Mi… voz? – no pudo evitar preguntar desconcertada - ¿Mi voz para qué? – pero eso no mitigo a que continuara con su tono cortante.

_**Disculpa sé que estoy violando**_

_**Nuestro juramento**_

_**Sé que estas con alguien, que no es el momento**_

_**Pero hay algo urgente que decirte este hoy.**_

- _"Yo… __te he extrañado tanto y… aún a pesar de este tiempo que ha pasado, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado."_ – Natsuki se incomodó ante la confesión- _"Disculpa, no es mi intención incomodarte o molestarte en ningún sentido. Lo menos que deseo es causarte molestias… sé que… tienes a alguien en tu vida… que te ama y que le correspondes de la misma forma y…"_

- ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! – interrumpió molesta, en cierta forma, le dolía las palabras que las castaña le decía y no quería que continuara.

- "_Eso… se podría decir que es verdad… es tu vida y lo que hagas o dejes de hacer son asuntos tuyos en las que no me debo de meter."_– dijo con algo de tristeza.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Son mis asuntos, no te metas! –respondió ya no pudiendo controlarse.

- "_Ten calma Natsuki, como te dije… no te llamo para molestarte en ningún modo, simplemente quería volver a escuchar tu voz y nada más…"_ – dijo la castaña sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste hace cinco años?

- "_No… no lo he olvidado… y hasta ahora lo he cumplido, si no, date cuenta… esta es la primera vez en cinco años que te he buscado…"_ - comenzó a sollozar - _"pero… si te he llamado es porque… ya… no… lo resis…to m…más"_ – ya no pudiendo evitarlo por más tiempo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

_**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte**_

_**Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte**_

- ¿Resistir? – Natsuki se sentía confundida y su tono de voz se volvió más suave.

- "_¡Si Natsuki! ¡Ya-no-lo-resisto-mas! ¡Te necesito! Me haces demasiada falta, y yo ya no sé como seguir viviendo sin tener cerca tu presencia, sin poder mirar tus hermoso ojos verdes… sin… poder respirar tu dulce aroma… ese aroma tan característico en ti, que me embriaga y anega todos mis sentidos…"_ – ya no pudo continuar, sus lágrimas caían sin la menor intención de parar por el momento.

- Yo… yo... – Natsuki no sabía que hacer… no se esperaba que la ojirubí fuera a llorar y eso le hería bastante.

- "_No digas nada Nat…" _– dijo haciendo acopio de tener un poco de autocontrol – "_no hace falta que digas algo…" _– comenzó a limpiar sus mejillas – "_por el contrario, discúlpame por lo que te acabo de decir… no era mi intención confesarte lo que siento, simplemente quería escuchar tu voz por unos momentos…"_

Un silencio apareció por segunda ocasión, lo cual hacia que Shizuru se sintiera un poco desesperada por el nulo sonido que había en el teléfono… caso contrario para Natsuki, quien con el silencio meditaba acerca de lo que debía hacer…

- Oye Shizuru… - asintió Shizuru hipando por el reciente llanto que había tenido - Lo… que… tengas que decirme… aaam… dímelo… yo… yo te… yo te escuchare hasta el final.

_**Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías**_

_**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

_**Devuélveme el aire...**_

Shizuru se quedó confundida ante las palabras de la chica de mirada esmeralda. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- ¿Shi… Shizuru? – la llamo la chica de ojos verdes esmeraldas al notar el silencio en que la castaña se encontraba sumergida.

- "_A… aquí sigo Natsuki…"_ - alcanzó a responder Shizuru.

- Bien… entonces… empieza que yo te escucho.

- "_Pero… Natsuki… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?"_ – preguntó Shizuru haciéndose notar la confusión que sentía ante la inesperada situación.

- Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

- "_¿La verdad? ¿La verdad de que Nat?"_

- Si… quiero la verdad… TU verdad; aquella que has estado guardando durante estos cinco años.

Una vez más, Shizuru se quedó sin saber que decir… era algo inesperado que su único amor le estuviera pidiendo decirle la verdad… SU verdad; esa verdad que se ha guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, porque creía que era algo que debía guardar para ella misma.

- "_Yo… esto… mi… verdad…"_

- Hey, Shizuru…

- "_Di… dime Natsuki…" _

- No importa cuánto te demores en contármelo… tengo bastante tiempo para escucharte… así que no te preocupes.

- "_Es que… prefiero conservarlo solo para mi…" _– sin duda alguna creía que era mejor guardarlo que decírselo.

- ¿Por qué? Anda, cuéntame… así como tú me escuchabas, quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

- "_No es lo mismo Nat… no es lo mismo lo que tú me contabas a lo que tú quieres que te cuente."_

- No me interesa que no sea lo mismo… yo quiero escuchar lo que guardas, lo que escondes dentro de ti… eso es lo único que quiero.

- "_¡No me pidas eso Nat!" _– el poco autocontrol que había logrado desapareció por completo una vez más – "_¡No me pidas decirte lo que mi corazón alberga desde hace cinco años!"_ – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

- Vamos Shizuru, sé que hay más cosas que deseas decirme – dijo tratando de convencerla de decirle más de lo que ya le había dicho.

- "_No Natsuki, no diré más"_ – su lágrimas continuaron cayendo, su pecho se oprimió de una forma que le causaba bastante dolor.

- Anda Shizuru… suelta aquello que tienes dentro… sé que lo quieres soltar… vamos… ¡Hazlo!

- "_¡NO! ¡No sirve de nada decírtelo! ¡No sirve de nada decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos!"_ – Natsuki iba a decir algo pero Shizuru le corto antes _- "¡No sirve de nada Nat! Dime… ¿De qué me sirve decirte que te necesito a mi lado? ¿De qué me sirve decirte que te extraño? ¿De qué me sirve decirte que tu aroma es el más puro aire que puedo yo respirar? ¿De qué me sirve decirte que te sigo amando?"_ – y ahí estaba, llorando a moco tendido ya sin poder detenerlo. La opresión en su pecho le indicaba que lo mejor era sacar todo el dolor y la tristeza que había estado albergando no solo en los últimos cinco años que no había visto a Natsuki, si no que había dolor y tristeza desde antes, desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la peliazul y que sabía que no sería correspondida nunca.

_**Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío**_

_**Las tardes son un laberinto**_

_**Y las noches me saben**_

_**A puro dolor...**_

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, renuentes a detenerse… y no era por gusto de la hermosa chica de ojos rojos. Ya llevaba muchos años guardando las lágrimas... esas lágrimas que hubiera dado lo que fuera por que no cayeran más en esos momentos.

Su principal intención no era llorarle por teléfono y decirle al amor de su vida aquello que la ha atormentado desde hace cinco años, desde el momento en que Natsuki le pidió que se alejara de ella. Explicaciones no le quiso dar por más que se los pidió.

Y al no tener otra alternativa, decidió que lo mejor era irse ya que si seguía en el mismo lugar que Natsuki estaba, podría caer en la tentación de buscarla. Y así fue como Natsuki obligo a Shizuru que le prometiera no buscarla más.

Dolió. Mucho, pero lo acepto, porque sabía que Natsuki no sentiría lo mismo que ella… aún con el dolor en el pecho… tomo el primer avión y se fue de Fuuka, dejando lo que más amaba.

- "_Para mí ya no tiene sentido mi vida… ya no." _– comenzó a hablar una vez más aún entre sollozos –"_Sé que no correspondes mis sentimientos y daría por aunque sea de tener la oportunidad de tenerte cerca una vez más, de abrazarte, respirar tu aroma, sentir tu calor, mirarte de cerca por unos cuantos minutos" _– una mueca de amargura salió de su rostro –_ "Duele demasiado no poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que hemos tenido la dicha pocas personas de poder ver en tu rostro… si Natsuki, me he dado cuenta de cuando tu sonrisa es verdadera, cuando te nace de verdad sonreír…"_ – un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo sentirse una vez más hundida – _"estar sin ti en estos cinco años… me han hecho sentir vacía… a veces he deseado dejar de respirar mientras duermo para así ya no seguir sufriendo por este maldito amor que te tengo… que para desgracia mía no desaparece y siento que crece cada vez más."_

_**Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla**_

_**Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida**_

_**Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol**_

_- Perdóname… enserio perdóname por haber roto la promesa que te hice aquel cuatro de octubre… pero es que… ya no soportaba no poder aunque sea hablar contigo… ¿Sabes? Con solo verte y no poseerte me hacía feliz, el poder tenerte cerca me hacía feliz, no niego que no deseaba poder tocar tu piel, besarla, acariciarla, sentir que eras mía completamente"_– Natsuki se sonrojo a mas no poder al escuchar la confesión – "_cuando te conocí por primera vez, creí que solo eras una chica más… pero no lograba comprender por qué llamabas tanto mi atención, más que cualquier otra chica del instituto. No pensé jamás que me gustarías y que me enamoraría de ti perdidamente… y cuando me di cuenta de que había un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para mí y que me hacía feliz y a la vez infeliz, quise vivirlo al máximo y desee que tu sintieras lo mismo… pero estabas tan enfocada a tu pasado que no me notabas y si lo hacías era para buscar ayuda en mi…"_

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, pero este fue interrumpido por los sollozos, esta vez no fueron de la castaña, si no de la morena, quien se sentía realmente culpable de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado la única persona que estuvo a su lado aun cuando ella trataba de alejarla. ¿Pero por qué alejarla de su lado? Sencillo. Tenía miedo. Así es. Tenía miedo. Kuga Natsuki sentía miedo de herir y ser lastimada.

- Perdóname Shizuru – dijo Natsuki soltando amargas lágrimas – perdóname por todo el daño que te cause… me encerré demasiado en mis problemas que no veía el de los demás y es que era más egoísta que ahora, no me interesaba que la gente se preocupara por mí, no quería a nadie a mi lado porque ya no quería sufrir más, no quería sufrir por perder a otra persona, no quería que esa persona me traicionara y me abandonara a mi suerte cuando más la necesitara, por eso quería alejarte, no quería ser lastimada por ti. Pero el miedo era más grande y me cegó, no me permitía ver que en realidad te hacía daño. Cuando paso lo de las Hime's comprendí de que estaba en un error. Sabía que nunca me abandonarías ni me dejarías de apoyar como lo has hecho desde que nos conocimos, pero me di cuenta de que mi verdadero miedo era el herir a las personas que me rodeaban, porque sabía que si las hería, se alejarían de mi lado, caso que nunca sucedió contigo. Pero era demasiada inmadura para haberme dado cuenta antes. Por eso… decidí que lo mejor era tomar distancia y que cada quien siguiera su camino, sabía que no estarías de acuerdo con las razones, por eso no te explique nada y te hice jurarme nunca más buscarme, para que te dieras la oportunidad de estar con alguien más. Pero creo que me equivoque de nuevo. Y solo te cause más daño de lo que pensé, así que por favor… perdóname. –se soltó una vez a llorar.

Shizuru, se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que Natsuki tenía que decirle. No la culpaba de su sufrimiento, al final de cuentas, la estúpida que se enamoro fue ella y Natsuki solo es la victima de ese sentimiento.

- "_No Natsuki. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Todos cometemos errores. Además… tenías otra cosa más importante en tu mente que nada podía cambiarlo." _– al fin las lágrimas se detuvieron y pudo al fin hablar sin sentir más esa opresión en su pecho –_ "Eres terca, pero eso no lo veas como defecto, si no como una hermosa virtud, porque por tu terquedad y orgullo es como te mantuviste con vida y seguiste adelante. Mi mayor error no fue el conocerte, si no el permitir que este sentimiento de amor creciera. Aunque no niego… que lo disfrute en su momento. Pero como todo dulce, también tiene su lado amargo. No te culpes de nada Nat… así pasan las cosas, así es la vida; bien para unos, mal para otros, pero eso no es razón para amargarse la vida. No sabes que daría poder decirte que me va bien, que soy feliz, que hay alguien más a mi lado, que me he vuelto a enamorar. No creas que no lo he intentado; hacer mi vida al lado de otra persona. Y no es que me falten pretendientes… simplemente no puedo olvidarte. Me esfuerzo, pero es realmente difícil. Sé que lo lograre, amare a otra persona, pero jamás será de la misma manera en la que te he amado a ti. Lamento no poder decirte… que he sido feliz en algún momento, desde que nos separamos."_

_**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte**_

_**Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte**_

- "_Que más quisiera yo, poder decirte esas palabras, pero por desgracia no es así. No vale tampoco la pena mentirte, así que lo mejor sería decirte la verdad; verdad que no quería contarte, pero por lo mismo de tu terquedad conseguiste hacerme hablar…"_ –sonrió un poco al igual que Natsuki, un poco más calmadas ambas-_"No te he mentido en ningún momento. No la he pasado nada bien desde que nos separamos. Siento que me muero en vida por no estar cerca de ti, por no saber nada de ti, por no poder verte, no poder sentirte, la vida se me complica de tan solo pensar en un: ´¿Estará bien?, ¿Con quién estará? ¿Es feliz?´. De tan solo pensarlo, sentía como me carcomía el alma y mi corazón se hacía añicos."_

_**Vida,**__**devuélveme mis fantasías**_

_**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**_

_**Devuélveme**__**el aire...**_

- "_Hasta hace poco me encontré a Tokiha-san y me dio noticias tuyas; ¡Las primeras en cinco años! Me alegre de saber que te estaba yendo bien, que tenías un buen trabajo y que las cosas se te habían facilitado. Y… sentí que me moría cuando me dijo que estabas con alguien más… que te habías enamorado y que vivías feliz; hasta quizás había planes de boda. Me partió el alma, pero en cierto modo estaba preparada para cuando llegara ese momento; en el que te enamorarías de alguien que no sería yo. Mantuve contacto con ella y algunas veces que nos juntábamos me contaba algunas cosas que habías pasado. Claro que no preguntaba mucho, porque sabía que era tu vida y eran cosas que no debían ser contadas por otra persona que no fueras tú. Solo de esa manera me hacía sentir viva de nuevo. Con ganas de seguir adelante. Me resistí de pedirle tu número, pero no pude más. Le pedí de favor que no te dijera nada, que sería una sorpresa. Fue así como me dio tu número… y eso fue hace un mes… y apenas hoy tuve el valor de llamarte… pero si tuve valor hoy es porque no resistí, necesitaba escuchar tu voz por unos instantes, platicar contigo, intercambiar palabras; saber de ti por ti misma y no por terceras personas"_

**Cariño ****mío, sin ti yo me siento vacio**

**Las tardes son un laberinto**

**Y las noches me saben**

**A puro dolor**

- "_Es por eso… que estoy en este momento, contándote la verdad que he guardado y que he ocultado a todo el mundo… menos a ti."_

No dijo nada más… sentía un enorme desahogo. Bien es cierto que se siente más tranquila, que ya no hay más esa molestia que le impedía el poder respirar, pero no podía negar que se sentía vacía. Sabía que esos sentimientos que había guardado fueron apaciguándose, pero eso no quería decir que no le dolía el solo pensar que no podía estar cerca de la persona que más amaba; pero también se sentía feliz. Si. Feliz. Feliz de haber podido cruzar palabras con ella; de haber sido escuchada para desahogar esos sentimientos que solo le amargaban la vida. Además… de saber que la persona que ama, era feliz, quizás no con ella. Pero era feliz. Y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Natsuki se mantenía en silencio. Sabía que era culpable del sufrimiento de esa persona especial. La única persona que jamás la abandono, al contrario, siempre estuvo a su lado. Y a pesar de que ella la había abandonado… la seguía amando intensamente como antes. Ante todas las palabras dichas entre ellas… una cosa le quedo claro… la vida te llena de oportunidades para solucionar los errores que se cometieron en el pasado, ya depende de uno remediarlos… o dejarlos como estaban. Y… Kuga Natsuki… había ya tomado una decisión.

**Vida,****devuélveme mis fantasías**

**Mis ganas de vivir la vida**

**Devuélveme ****el aire...**

- Shizuru… - asintió la castaña - ante todo esto… he estado pensado en lo que me has dicho, en lo que hemos pasado… en lo que has vivido… y he llegado a la conclusión… de que es hora de remediar mis errores… nuestros errores… o dejarlos como estaban… Tú ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Shizuru permaneció en silencio. Era cierto… era momento de darle fin a su sufrimiento y a solucionar los errores que cometió. Pero… ¿Cuál es la solución para su sufrimiento? ¿Estar cerca de ella? ¿Volver a convivir con la persona que ama? O… ¿Resignarse y seguir adelante?

- ¿Shizuru? – llamo una peli azul, preocupada por el silencio en el que entro la ex-kaichou.

_- ¿Si, Natsuki?_ – respondió una castaña con decisión.

- ¿Qué has pensado al respecto de lo que te dije?

- "_Bueno… estar lejos de ti es en verdad una enorme tortura… y la vida sin ti es mucho más difícil de lo que me imagine…"_

- ¿Pero…? – pregunto una Natsuki casi adivinando a lo que diría Shizuru.

- "_Pero creo… que lo mejor es que sigamos como estamos… cada quien por su lado, siguiendo su camino… su destino; es lo mejor para las dos"_

- ¿Estás segura que es eso lo que quieres? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

- "_Si… es lo mejor… y bueno… eso no quiere decir que perderé del todo el contacto contigo… me gustaría saber… tener noticias tuyas; saber que estas bien, que te está yendo bien…"_

- Creo que… tienes razón… es mejor seguir nuestros caminos… y por supuesto… me gustaría seguir sabiendo de ti; saber que ha llegado alguien a tu vida.

- "_Así será… tenlo por seguro…"_

- Entonces… ¿hasta pronto? – preguntando para ver si recibía confirmación.

- "_Si… Natsuki… hasta pronto…"_ – su voz y sus manos temblaban de saber que… tendría que cortar la llamada.

- Te… - se interrumpió ante la palabra que iba a decir - Te cuidas mucho…

- "_Igualmente… Natsuki…"_ –respiro profundamente y finalizo diciendo:- _"Nunca olvides… que yo… Te Amo."_

Y la llamada… se cortó.

**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento**

**Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo**

**Aunque sea un instante tu respiración**

- "_Siempre… siempre te amare… Kuga Natsuki"_ – dio media vuelta… y salió del cubículo de teléfono, miro al cielo y dijo:- _"Y… así será hasta el día en que me muera"_ – sonrió… y comenzó su andar… le esperaban muchas cosas en el futuro, cosas realmente inesperadas - _"Me dio alegría… volver a escuchar tu voz…"_

FIN

Extra:

Una morena se mantenía con la bocina del teléfono aun en su oído. Escucho como se cortó la llamada, pero aun sabiendo que no escucharía la voz de la chica de ojos rojos, mantenía la bocina en su oído. Y era porque se había quedado en sorprendida ante la última confesión que le hiciera…

Después de unos minutos… salió de su trance… y regreso a ver el teléfono… no pudo evitar sonreír… y solo unas palabras salieron de su boca… colgó el teléfono, tomo sus llaves… y salió del departamento en el que vivía.

Regresando la vista al teléfono… se podía observar que a un lado del aparato… se encontraba una foto de Natsuki… junto a Shizuru… en donde la chica de cabellos azules, sonreía con un sonrojo en el rostro mirando a la castaña.

Las palabras que Natsuki Kuga dijo fue:

"_Yo también te amo… Shizuru."_

FIN

* * *

**¡HOLAAAA! Bueno... he aparecido... no por mucho tiempo lamentablemente... no soy una persona constante, al menos en el mundo de los fics. He decidido hacer una segunda versión de este fic que... debo confesar es de los peores fics que pueden haber... tristemente, y al tratarse de un trabajo mío lo digo sinceramente. En esta versión no hice muchas modificaciones o quizás si, no sabría decirlo con certeza, solo sé que me puse a trabajar y ya.**

**Con respecto al fic "Dime que me Quieres" de Mitsu... prontamente estaré publicando un capítulo nuevo, estoy en espera de llegar a un acuerdo con mi editora puesto que... aún no me decido del todo el como manejar el capítulo dos. Tengo la idea del desarrollo, pero no de algunos detalles, así que... espero que antes de que termine este mes publique la continuación.**

**Lamento hacerles esperar pero espero compensarlos, subiendo no solo un capítulo si no dos, bueno, por mientras les dejo este, que decidí modificarlo un poco. De hecho está en planes unos songfics que relataran los sucesos en los cinco años de separación. No pongo fechas, por que como dije, no soy constante xD además de estar algo ocupada con mi vida... que en cierto modo no es excusa, pero la verdad, con tantas cosas, me quitan las ganas de escribir algo y prefiero llegar a dormir.  
**

**Espero que les agrade un poco más esta versión, si no lo fue... me disculpo de forma anticipada. Cuidense, pronto habrá noticias mías por aquí muahaha xD  
**

**~Saeko-san~**


	2. Epílogo: Precuela de A Puro Dolor

**DISCLAIMER!: En esta historia, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sus dueños son SUNRISE, solo hago uso de dichos personajes para crear un historia ficticia de lo que a mi me gustaría que sucediera, mi única ganancia es la satisfacción propia, no el ganar cash!**

**Epílogo: Precuela de A Puro Dolor**

Eres tan hermosa como un ángel... desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti, ya nunca pude alejar mi vista de ti.

He hecho hasta lo imposible por acercarme a ti y al fin lo he conseguido... ahora mi nueva meta es que te enamores de mí.

Prometo que haré cualquier cosa por borrar de tu mirada escalarta esa enorme tristeza, así como tambien prometo curar todo el dolor que llevas en tu corazón...

Yo te haré feliz o dejaré de llamarme... Marguerite Tomoe.

Nada... ni nadie nos separara...

Tu serás mía y yo seré tuya...

Y no necesitarás de nadie más, por que conmigo lo tendrás todo.

Te juro Fujino Shizuru... que nadie más podrá tenerte más que yo y todo aquel que se entrometa entre nosotras... lo pagará con sangre su osadía...

No te preocupes mi precioso ángel de amor... yo cuidaré de ti desde la distancia de ser necesario.

Y aunque nadie comprenda que esto lo hago por que te amo, yo seré tu sombra aún cuando no quieras que esté cerca.

Si Shizuru... tú serás mía... ¡Lo juro!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Lalala bueno... no me pude concentrar en el trabajo pensando en como continuar con la historia... para serles franca esto es como... una pequeña probadita del siguiente songfic... el cual está en proceso.**

**Debo decir, que la idea la tenía desde hace... como tres años... tristemente... la inspiración se me fue y bueno, dejé el trabajo a medias... de no ser por que me recordaron la mad... es decir... me recordaron que deje la continuación pendiente, creo que no me hubiera puesto a trabajar.**

**Actualmente, estoy más preocupada por como debo continuar el fic "Dime Que Me Quieres" de K-ON! pero bueno... de igual forma me pondré ya a trabajar.**

**Como podrán darse cuenta... aquí tenemos la participación de la chica más amada de Mai Otome! Si, es sarcasmo, creánme...**

**Si bueno, no me pude concentrar en el trabajo por hacer esta miserable escritura... naaaa... de hecho trabajé menos en la auditoría que en el siguiente songfic... que al parecer será un poquitín largo... que hueva! Pero bueno... ya he quedado lo suficientemente mal, así que, a trabajar se ha dicho!  
**

**Antes de irme, quisiera explicar algunas cosas del songfic A Puro Dolor V2... es cierto, dejé el drama que la versión primera, pero es que cuando estaba haciendo las modificaciones al dialógo, me dí cuenta de que prefería que se quedará así... amo el ShizNat... sobre todo a Shizuru, pero quisé hacer un fic en donde el final no era feliz, espero puedan perdonarme, ya que, técnicamente es el final de la historia. Pero de igual manera... quizás en el transcurso de los demás songifcs, cambié de idea, no lo sé... el tiempo lo dira~.  
**

**De antemano, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han motivado en cierto modo de continuarlo, y trabajaré rápido, ya que... pronto entraré a la Universidad de nuevo, desgraciadamente ya regresé a la oficina y bueno... ya también regreso a mis clases de inglés... y el siguiente mes regreso a mis clases de guitarra... Dioses! Espero por lo menos los domingos, después de hacer ejercicio en las mañanas, pueda avanzar con esta historia.**

**Bueno, mucho verbo y muchos no lo leen, pero no me importa! Para los que si leen, sabrán entonces el chisme xD**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**~Saeko-san~**


End file.
